22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rugs are flamable
Rugs are flammable by Nyoko Little Miss Honda now only six years old had come to enjoy summer days exploring the properity of her home in Japan. Unlike other families that had come to live in Japan she lived in a single home dwelling build along one of the old streets that remained from the old modernized world. In the past Japan’s crises was there population excesseding the amount of space they had lived on. The Japanese government during that time and after the third world war had constructed enamors Archoes. That housed over a million residents with the ability to lunch them selves into space and support there residents for generations. These super structures littled the land low lands of Japan. While the high lands remained quite traditional from 20th Century Earth. However in little Miss Honda’s young child hood exploration expeditions that took her into the large bush in the back yard, up the small palm tree in the front lawn, and lizard chasing in her mother’s garden. She had come across a dangerous find, a power conduit that glowed blue. Mesmerized by its glow the young girl picked it up and took it home. Once in her room she shut the door and decided to play scientists. She laid the conduit out on her table and she gathered her tools she would use to conduct tests and experiments with. She laid each tool out in succession carefully. Placing them one by one down, she had lined up a table spoon, a single chop stick, bubble gum, magnifying glass, magnet, tweezers, and of course her laser pointer. She had slipped on her little white trench coat that she had for rainy days. With that on she looked like a regular scientist. So she went to work experimenting on the strange device that glowed blue, and had single blinking red light. Nyoko examined the device closely. It looked like the glowing cylinder was locked into some kind of case on both ends. She could tell because the glass-like part letting off the blue light had metal ends that were held in placed by a set four latches that keeps the power cell together. She poked and prodded with her chop stick, and used her spoon to try and lift up some of the metal latches. Though nothing had worked, and then she used the magnifying glass to see if there were any clues to what they found. Finally she had found the button that relaced the clamps around the glowing cell. Nyoko picked it up and in her gental hands she felt a shock. The power cell hit both prongs int ot he floor. This drained the power cell into the rugged floor of her room. Which set fire to the rug.. Nyoko jumped back in total fear what had happen. The power cell sparked and zapped setting fire to the rung which started to grow by the moment. Nyoko screamed loudly like any little child does and Ayoko her mother came rushing in threw the door. To her utter surprise she saw the rug on fire, and starting to spread as well. “Oh my!” Nyoko’s mother cried out. Then she ran for the kitchen to get the fire suppressor. All along Nyoko was panicing in fear watching the fire start to spread out on the rug as it consumed the rug for fuel. The entire room smelled of burnt nylon. It was an awful smell too one that Nyoko never came to like. But finally her mother appeared back in the door way and she blew the ice carbon upon the flames drowning them and leaving a white stain upon the black chard burns now in the rug of Nyoko’s bed room. Her mother looked at her child livided at her. Nyoko only cried in the corner as the fire was too scary for her. Her mother put down the fire suppresser and stormed over to Nyoko and scowled her thourghly. In fact her Mother took it so serious that little Miss Honda tried to run away from the bamboo slipper. However her efforts to fleet only opened her toosh for an easier spanning. From then on Nyoko realized maybe playing scienstist was little more trouble then it was worth. Her but certainly felt that way… Category:Short Story